Master Chief vs Sam Gideon
Description. What if death battle. Halo vs Vanquish. Gogeta46power's 5th battle in season 1. Interlude Gogeta: That was fun with Red time to get Zinogre. (Gogeta goes to Zinogre) Gogeta: I'm done with the battle. Zinogre: Good, who is it. Gogeta: Sam Gideon vs Master Chief. Zinogre: Who is Sam Gideon? Gogeta: The main protagonist from Vanquish, here is the script. (Gogeta hands the script) Zinogre: Thanks, lets start. Gogeta: Power armor, it increases the ability of normal humans to superhuman levels and these two are the top of their class. Zinogre: John 117, the Master Chief. Gogeta: And Sam Gideon, the inventor of the Augmented Reaction Suit. Zinogre: I'm Zinogre and he's Gogeta and it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle. Master Chief Gogeta: John was born in the year of 2511 and lived with his parents in Elysium city. Zinogre: He soon attended the Elysium City Primary Education Facility Number 119 to train to be a soldier. Gogeta: He was, according to Dr. Catherine Halsey that John was an ideal physical and mental candidate for the 150-strong preliminary pool of the Spartan-II program. Zinogre: During this program he astounded Halsey and Jaco Keyes with his own inteligence, when he flipped a coin, he guessed which side it would land on. Gogeta: John was consricpted and sent to the planet of Reach. Zinogre: More convoluted shit happened then he became the badass Spartan the Master Chief. Gogeta: He spends most of his time killing the covenant, an alien race that wants to rule the galaxies. Zinogre: To battle an alien race, he has some kick-ass gear, like his trusty assault rifle he brings into all of his battles. Gogeta: When he needs to snipe quickly he has the battle rifle which fires in a 3 round burst and similarly he has a DMR which is the same thing but it is a 1-round burst. Zinogre: He has a pistol that can penetrate armor that he can dual wield. Gogeta: He has dual-weldable SMGs that are weaker versions of the assault rifles. Zinogre: He has a shotgun that can kill an elite with one shot if shot at point-blank range or at least a good distance close. Gogeta: The sniper rifle can kill almost anything with one shot, it is also his most accurate gun. Zinogre: For more destructive times he got bigger weapons, like his rocket launcher that can home into any target that is faster than a normal spartan. Gogeta: Don't forget the chaingun, it is basically a minigun turret that you can carry around with you. Zinogre: But the most powerful of the UNSC weaponry is the Spartan Laser, an overpowered laser pointer. Gogeta: Wait, you said UNSC weapons, there is more? Zinogre: Indeed, he has access to covenant thanks to the schism for the covenants. Gogeta: That means that he has access to the plasma rifle, which can be dual wielded. Zinogre: And the plasma pistol, and the needler, and the plasma repeater. Gogeta: All of which pale in comparison to the over-powered covenant weapons. Zinogre: Like the Beam Rifle, the covenant form of the sniper rifle. Gogeta: Also the fuel rod cannon, which goes boom. Zinogre: The best of the covenant weapons are the melee, first up is the gravity hammer. Gogeta: This weapon screws up gravity to turn you into a puddle. Zinogre: The best of the weapons is the energy sword which can block bullets. Gogeta: He also has three different types of grenades, ordinary frag, spike grenades, and the best is the plasma grenade which sticks on targets to kill. Zinogre: He may have a lot of weapons, but he also has armor abilities. Gogeta: He has the simple active camo, hologram, evade, drop shield, jet and thruster pack, and the autosentry. Zinogre: His bests are the armor lock which makes him invincible and the promethian vision which allow him to see through walls. Gogeta: Even without weapons or armor abilities, he is still a beast being able to survive atmospheric reentry. Zinogre: Having a regenerating shield. Gogeta: He can run at 60mph. Zinogre: And his armor is made of titanium. Gogeta: Being a badass, he has his weaknesses, like how his regeneration takes time. Zinogre: And one good shot can kill him. Gogeta: There is no surprise that the covenant calls him the devil. Sam Gideon Zinogre: During his college years, Sam was a very successful football player but got injured. Gogeta: He later joined the army and actually invented the Augmented Reaction Suit or ARS for short. Zinogre: After the DARPA commissioned Sam to join the Bravo company. Gogeta: Under the authority of Lt. Col. Robert Burns Sam got a great opportunity to test his two technologies, the ARS and his Blade tech. Zinogre: The ARS system makes it so the wearer has great strength and mobility with him being able to lift 100 tons at full strength. Gogeta: He has thrusters in his suit to quickly move around the battlefield. Zinogre: He has an AR mode which lets him basically slow down time but it actually ust increases his reactions speed. Gogeta: But his Battlefield Logic ADaptable weapons Systems or the BLADE system lets him carry around his amazing weapons. Zinogre: The first in his BLADE system is the assault rifle, it is his most common, most versatile, and has the biggest fire rate. With an ammo capacity of of 80 rounds and overall has 1200 ammo, he will not be losing this weapon any time soon. Gogeta: The second in his BLADE system is his shotgun. It is a boss killer with a magazine capacity of 9 and 44 rounds in it. It is Sam's most damaging weapon. Any enemy trembles in fear whenever they see this weapon coming. Zinogre: A few good shots from this can kill giant robots. Gogeta: So his shotgun is insane we got it. Zinogre: The third weapon is the sniper rifle, with only 24 shots, one headshot kills anything. Gogeta: The fourth weapon is the rocket launcher which can lock on to any target and has 3 ammo. Zinogre: The fifth weapon is the anti-armor pistol which does what it says. It is a one shot though but it does great damage. Gogeta: The sixth weapon is the heavy machine gun which is a bigger stronger but slower version of the assaul rifle. Zinogre: The seventh weapon is the disc launcher. With 20 ammo it will dismember any foe. Gogeta: The eight weapon is the Lock-on laser and this is a gun that shoots lasers into the air, downside if it is on a low roof it will not work. Zinogre: The ninth weapon is the LFE gun which shoots a giant ball of energy and has 16 rounds. Gogeta: The tenth weapon is the Boost machine gun and it is basically the same as the heavy machine gun but it can shoot through walls. Zinogre: Last but certainly not least is the Laser Cannon, a laser of death and destruction. It is the most powerful weapon and it is a miniature battleship. Gogeta: He can punc at blitzing speeds also drilled through a giant mech. Zinogre: He defeated a clone of the ARS called Bogey. Gogeta: He does have his weaknesses though, he can get very cocky and since the ARS is just a prototype, it can overheat easily. Zinogre: Even with that, he is good at kicking alien ass. Battle Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set lets finish this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time or a Death Battle!!!!!! (This battle will be taking place in a UNSC ship) Marine 1: Woah, do you see that on the camera. Marine 2: Yeah, what is it. Marine 1: I don't know but it looks dangerous. Sam: Anyone alive in hear. Marine 3: Lock down lock down! Computer: Lock down system activated. Sam: Come on; I just need to talk. (Hydraulics try to crush him) Sam: Oh that is just great, ugh. (Sam breaks a wall) Marine 1: Oh shit. Sam: Are you the ones that did that! Marines: No. Sam: Yes you did. Marine 1 and 2: It was him. (They run away) Marine: Oh you as....... oh shit. (Sam kills the marine) Computer: Intruder intruder. Sam: Whatever: (Sam destroys the computer and he walks out) Sam: Lets see if what I want is here. (Marines circle around Sam) Sam: More of you. Marine: Hands up arms behind your back. Sam: Ummm no. (Sam kills all of them) Sgt Johnson: Holy shit, we'll need John for this. Sam: That settles that. Master Chief: Sir. Sgt Johnson: That guy is causing a damn ruckus, fuck him up. Master Chief: Understood. (Chief goes to Sam) Sam: Another one, but this one seems different. (Master Cief pulls out his assault rifle) Sam: You are all the same.' Fight!! (Chief starts firing but Sam dodges all of the bullets) Sam: Is that it? (Sam destroys Chief's assault rifle) Sam: How's that. (Chief punches Sam but Sam retalliates with a flurry of punches knocking Chief down) Sam: Now die. (Chief pulls out his shotgun and shoots Sam) Sam: Argh.. Master Chief: What, he's not dead? Sam: Okay, that hurt. (Sam pulls out his assault rifle and starts firing at Chief but he put up his drop shield) Sam: A forcefield huh. (Chief runs into corridors) Sam: Oh no you don't (Sam follows) Sam: Where did he go.... wait what! (Chief starts shooting Sam with the Needler) Sam: That did not.... AAAAHHG (The Needler bullets blew up and Chief starts shooting Sam with two pistols) Master Chief:(How strong is this guy) Sam: That won't work on me. (Chief runs deeper in the corridors) Sam: God damn it. (Sam follows) Sam: I can't even see him any more. Master Chief: But I can see you. (Chief turns on his promethian vision) Sam: Where are you!!!!! (Chief grabs his sniper rifle) Sam: I'll blow this whole place to the ground!!! (Sam grabs his Boost Machine Gun and starts shooting but soon runs out of ammo) Chief: (This guy is insane) (Chief runs out at Sam and tries to headshot him with his sniper rifle but Sam activated his AR mode and catches the bullet) Sam: Thanks for the bullet. (Chief starts shooting with the plasma rifles but Sam pulls out his disc launcher and fires at Chief and he narrowly dodges it) Sam: Come on just die already. (Chief pulls out the gravity hammer and hits Sam with it sending him flying) Sam: Okay then that happened. (Chief hits Sam again with the hammer) Sam: Okay screw this. (Sam pulls out his rocket launcher and fires twice blowing up holes in the building and Sam kicks Chief outside) Sam: Lets see you take this. (Sam runs up to Chief and they fist fight with colliding punches) Sam: You do not suck at this. (They both jump back and Chief pulls out his spartan laser) Sam: What is that and why is there a laser pointer on me? (Sam gets hit by the laser) Master Chief: The end. (Sam got up) Sam: Oooohhh you dead now. (Sam gets the laser cannon and charges) Master Chief: No mistakes. (Chief charges the spartan laser and both of the guns fire but the spartan laser blast gots obliterated and Chief narrowly dodges the laser with his jetpack) Sam: Come on die already. (Sam follows Chief with the laser but gets overheated) Sam: SHIT!!!! (Chief punches Sam in the face and procedes the throw a plasma grenade on him) Master Chief: Game over. Sam: Not yet. Master Chief: What! (Sam charges the laser cannon again but Cief throws a frag grenade in the barrel and blows it up) Sam: Damn it. (They both draw their rocket launchers fire and hit each other. When the smoke clears it shows that Chief used armor lock and draws the energy sword and charges at Sam's body) Master Chief: It is done. (Sam catches the energy sword and throws it away) Master Chief: Impossible! (Sam punches Chief into the ground and points his shotgun to his face) Sam: And, I win. (Sam fires and blows Chiefs head of) Sam: That was rough but I always come out on top. KO!!!!!! Analysis Gogeta: That is what I call a good gun fight. Zinogre: This was a close fight and Chief had more experience and more skilled than Sam. Gogeta: But unfortunately for our favorite Spartan, skill and experience alone was not enough to win this battle. Zinogre: He can lift 100 tons and Chief has never shown that kind of strength. Gogeta: Sam's thrusters made him faster than Master Chief. Zinogre: Even though he did suvive a fall to Earth he was shut down for quite awile. Gogeta: Sam takes hits from giant robots every other day. Zinogre: Chief's Mark IV Mjoilner armor pales in comparison to the ARS. Gogeta: Chief can be killed with a few well-placed pistol shots while Sam can tanks shots stronger than that almost every other day. Zinogre: Also Sam created the ARS, making him smarter and he would have knowledge of how power suits work and that would give him an edge over Chief. Gogeta: Chief had a bigger arsenal but Sam had a better arsenal. Zinogre: Chief's best weapon is the Spartan Laser, while Sam's best is the Laser Cannon which makes the Spartan Laser seem like a kid's toy. Gogeta: And their weapons most similar to the other Sam wins in. Zinogre: Sam's sniper, shotgun, and pistol beat Chiefs sniper, shotgun, and pistol. Gogeta: Also, their assault rifles equalize each other until you realize that Sam has three of those. Zinogre: The AR mode counters almost anything Chief can do. Gogeta: But Zinogre, what about the armor abilities. Zinogre: They could cause Sam some trouble but the one that could have Sam defeated is the promethian vision, but that is a slim chance with Sam's thrusters. Gogeta: Sorry Chief, Sam was just a step above you. Zinogre: The winner is Sam Gideon. Advantages and Disadvantages Master Chief +More Experienced +Better Fighter +Bigger Arsenal -Physically Outclassed -Worse Arsenal -Worse Armor Sam Gideon +Stronger +Faster +Better Arsenal +More Durable +Better Armor +Smarter -Worse Fighter -Less Experienced -Smaller Arsenal Next Time A wand and a ninja mask flash by the screen. Next time on death battle is Star Butterfly vs Randy Cunningham. Do You Agree? Yes No Indifferent Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016